Scenario
by GLaxCait
Summary: Three 1-shot journal entry type writings about three different situations. Done for an English project, but enjoyable. Review!
1. Cherry POV

_**Scenario 1**_

My dad saw Marcia and me with the greasers today.

Well, no. Now that I've talked to them, now that I understand them better, I shouldn't call them greasers. My dad saw Marcia and me with Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny today. He was mad, to say the least.

This is what happened. We were just walking home from the movie theatre, Marcia talking to Two-Bit and Ponyboy and Johnny talking to me. It wasn't anything bad; we were just talking, just walking along when we ran into Bob and Randy and their friends. They were so mad, and drunk, I thought a fight was going to break out right then and there. I hate fighting. They were shouting a lot, and Two-Bit pulled out a knife from somewhere- he even handed Ponyboy a busted bottle! It was scary. Marcia and I agreed to go with them, so there wouldn't be any fighting.

We made them drop us off at our houses; I hate being with him when he's drunk. I walked into my house faking cheerfulness, because if my dad knew what I was really feeling, he would flip out. But as it happened, that's what he did anyway. I walked in the front door and he started shouting at me- "What were you doing with those filthy hoodlums? You could have been killed!" Things like that. I couldn't get a word in edgewise. He wouldn't listen to me; didn't care what I had to say. So I just had to stand there and listen, fuming, till I shut myself in my room and yelled that I was going to sleep.

Why do people automatically assume that the greasers are bad? It's so sad. I wish he knew. They're not bad people. Talking to Ponyboy opened my eyes, actually. We are exactly the same people, besides stupid little things like money and grades. Well, Ponyboy gets good grades, but I think he's the exception rather than the rule.

They're not like the Socs in more things than that, though. Good things. Like, I had to fake cheerfulness when I came home, but I'm sure that Ponyboy never has to hide his emotions. They're _real people. _I wish I could tell my dad that. Sometimes, I wish I was a greaser- well, I wish I could act like them. They have no reputations to live up to, nothing expected of them. They don't have anything to hide behind.

And my dad doesn't understand that! I wish I could tell him… everything! I'll bet when Pony goes home at night, he tells Sodapop everything. Why is it that the Socs have plenty of material, unimportant things, like money and cars? And the greasers have real friendships.

I also wish my dad knows how I feel about Dally. I don't think he saw him with us, but I'm sure if he knew how crazy I was about him… I could see him one more time, and fall in love with him. My dad… boy, my dad would sure be jumping for joy if he knew _that.  
_Oh, no, here he is, yelling through my door. I'll write more later.


	2. Sodapop POV

_**Scenario 3**_

Well, this sucks.

I'm not sure how to put it, besides that. Ponyboy and Johnny are AWOL. I'm pretty sure they ran away, 'cause of how Dally is acting, but he won't talk. I'm sure he knows where they are, in fact.

Everything that we had going on, us Cutis boys, sort of flipped around last night. Ponyboy fell asleep in the lot, and you kinda had to expect it, what with it being Pony and all. Anyway, he fell asleep in the lot with Johnny and didn't get home till around two in the morning. That was kinda stupid, I'll admit, but I never expected what Darry did. He started in on Ponyboy, like I expected, but then when I stuck up for him (which is what Darry should have expected anyway) Darry started yelling at me! I was shocked. And then, when Pony stuck up for me for sticking up for him, Darry hit him!

Ponyboy was out of our house like a bat out of hell. He took off running, and as worried about him that I was, it was nothing to how bad I felt for Darry. He was so broken up; I wasn't sure how he was going to be able to do anything.

Then, that dead kid in the park just hiked up our worry about them. I mean, besides the fact that they split, and that kid showed up dead in the park, Dally knows everything- I'm sure of it. He won't tell me, though, and it's killing me. I miss my kid brother.

I wish, more than anything, that they would have at least come around to say goodbye. That they would run away is bad enough, but I could never see Ponyboy again. I can't get by without the kid!

And Johnny, the little punk, the entire gang couldn't live without him. It's so weird, he needs us but we need him too. I wish I could have told him that before he skipped out, I don't think 'ol Johnnycake knew that. And if, for some reason, we never see them again… I don't wanna think about that.

I wish I could have stopped them, though. I don't think I could have with words, but maybe I could have done something, me and Steve could have held them down and yelled some sense into their heads. Or if I stuck up for Pony more, Darry wouldn't have hit him, or maybe if I had just kept my mouth shut for once, Pony wouldn't have yelled at Darry and he wouldn't have hit him and he wouldn't have run. I don't know, I feel like I'm shouldering the blame for this, in a way. It's nothing compared to what Darry feels, but still.

I wish now that I taught them how to do stuff. I mean, they don't know how to survive out there. Hell, neither do I, but better than them, at least.

Ponyboy has no more sense than any of those books he reads. At least he's with Johnny, though. He's got a ton of sense in his head, and he knows how to stay warm, what with him sleeping in the lot all the time. I just wish they had come to me instead of Dally.

Oh, well. I gotta work tomorrow. I'm going to sleep.


End file.
